Something New
by LoveIsAManySplendidThing
Summary: MOLIVER When Oliver asks Miley to the spring fling, sparks fly and problems arise. Also, Lilly gets asked by Ashley's crush! I suck at summaries but it's GOOD so read and by the way, it's quite different from my other stories. Rated T for what comes later
1. This is the DATELESS Life

Miley Stewert shuffled through her binder, looking for her algebra homework. She'd appeared on Regis and Kelly Live last night, but did her dad let her stay home, or at least write her a homework note? Nope.

Greetings, students. This is your newscaster, Morgan Zomaski, updating you on the daily news. A Tennis team meeting will be held after school in Gym B. Please see Coach Hendricks if you can't attend. Principal Baker would like to repeat that the lunchroom tables are for eating, not sitting on. And most importantly…here's a little reminder the annual spring fling dance will be held just one week from today in Gym A, from 7:00-10:00. Be there or be square! This is Morgan Zomaski saying, Peace Out.

Suddenly, the class was abuzz about the dance. "Miley!" called out Lilly, motioning her over. Miley quickly scooted two desks over so she could talk with her best friend. "I can't wait for the dance!"

Miley rolled her eyes. "I can," she replied. "No one's asked me yet."

"Don't worry, they will," said Lilly. "The only person who's asked me so far is Kyle Barnes- also known as King Kyle of nose picking!"

"Ewwwww" the two girls squealed.

"Well, if neither of us gets asked by anyone decent, maybe we could go together," said Miley.

"Yeah," agreed Lilly. "A best friends night! Who needs guys anyway?"

"Hey, Lilly," said Johnny Collins. Miley used to have a crush on him, but was over it already. "Do you want to go to the Spring Fling with me?"

"Yes!" Cried Lilly.

"Okay. Pick you up at 6:45?"

"Okay…" replied Lilly dreamily as he walked away. Then she turned to find Miley glaring at her.

"I guess you do," Miley retorted. in response to lilly's who needs guys anyway

"Aw, c'mon, Miley. Someone's going to ask you. Just give it time."

"Poor little hillbilly can't get a date?" asked Ashley as Amber and Ashley walked up- Miley and Lilly's two enemies.

"Well it just turns out that _your_crush just asked Lilly to the dance." Said Miley. It was a well known fact that Ashley had her eyes on Johnny Collins.

"Puh-lease." Said Amber. "Like any guy who has a chance with Ashley would waste their time on such a _loser_."

"Like any guy who has a chance with Lilly would even bother looking at you!" responded Miley.

Lilly smiled a thank you towards Miley.

Ashley spun around on her heel. "Johnny?" she asked him. "You don't have a date for the dance yet, do you?"

"Actually…I'm going with Lilly Truscott." He replied.

"_Oh_ my _god_!" cried Ashley.

"You're just prettier then her, so he asked her because he feels bad," Amber suggested.

"What_evs_," said Ashley. "I've had like, 11 guys ask me already that are _way_ cuter then him."

"All right class, settle down," said Mr. Craig. "It's time to start."

Miley found her homework and took it out, plopping her chin in her palm. She couldn't believe she might be going to the dance alone.

Meanwhile, a boy who was sent to take to the attendance down to the office spotted Miley through the window on her classroom door and stared at her, wishing he was brave enough to ask her.

PLEASE R&R, I'll write more as soon as I get more reviews.


	2. Best of Both Guys?

Miley sat at home after school, flipping through her year book. She smiled when she saw the picture of her in her cat sweater, right next to the one of Ashley and Amber covered in cake. What a birthday. Yearbooks were sacred- the pictures stay forever, and you find everyone you vaguely remember seeing in the hallways and have them write "Don't change and have a good summer.".

Then she came across a picture of Riley Moore, and felt her heart flutter. Riley was one of the cutest boys in school. He was considered off limits to Ashley or Amber because he was a choir geek…but what a perfect match he'd make with Hannah Montana! Unfortunately, though, there was no chance of him asking _her_ to the dance.

"Hey Miley," said Oliver. Miley turned around and saw him walking in. "What's up?"

"Not much," she replied. "Have you asked a girl to the dance yet?"

"Um. No." He said, as he sat down next to her. "Do _you_ have a date yet?"

"Nope," sighed Miley.

"Well…" said Oliver, and soon he started to ramble. "If you don't have a date. And I don't have a date. But we're both going. Maybe we could, like, ride in the same car. Maybe even dance right. I mean probably not but who knows but,"

"Are you asking me to the dance?" Miley couldn't believe her ears! She'd always thought of Oliver as a friend. But he was so sweet sometimes. And lately she couldn't help noticing how cute he looked. They flirted sometimes, but Smokin Oken flirted with everyone. Did he think she was special?

"Kind of, yeah, I guess, maybe." Said Oliver, looking down.

She smiled. "Oliver, I'd love to go to the dance with you. Thanks for thinking of me."

A smile of relief washed over Oliver's face. "OK. Awesome. Well, I gotta go because it's almost time to eat. But Miley?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really excited," he said with a smile, and then he walked out the door.

In walked Jackson. "You're going to the dance with _Oken_?"

Miley blushed. "Yeah. Shut up."

Jackson burst out laughing. "My little sister has officially fallen for Smokin Oken. I'm so outta here." He left and drove away in his car, probably to go meet his best friend Cooper.

All of a sudden, Jojo's "Baby It's You" started playing. Miley reached into her purse and whipped open her cell- not her Hannah Montana one, her Miley one. "Hello?"

"Um…Miley?" Miley gasped. She couldn't believe it. It was Riley!

"This is her. Whose this?" She tried to sound casual.

"Riley. Riley Moore. From school?"

"Oh, hey! What's up?"

"Look, I'll just say it straight out. I really like you, and I have for a while. I feel totally stupid right now, but will you go to the Spring Fling with me?"

Mliey gasped. "Yes! I would love too!"

"Great. See you tomorrow, I guess. Um. Bye." He hung up.

"I'm going to the daaaaance! I'm going to the dance with Riiiiiiley!" Miley sang as she jumped around her living room. "I'm going to the dance with Riiiley…and…Oliver." She plopped down on her couch and realized she had a huge problem.


	3. The Other Side of Oliver

Thanks for the reviews guys!

The next day at school, Miley tried her best to avoid everyone. Whenever one of her friends mentioned the dance, she quickly changed the subject. She stayed away from Riley and Oliver at all costs. She had no idea what to do! That night, she had a Hannah Montana concert- so she figured she'd talk to her dad about it.

"Hey…Dad?"

"What's up Miles?"

"I have a problem."

"What's wrong?"

Miley sighed. "Well for starters, I got asked to the Spring Fling. But then Riley asked me too and I said yes because I want to go with him. But I want to go with Oliver, too. Or do I? Does that mean I like him? Do I like Riley? I don't even know what's going on and I only have like a week to figure it out." She had been talking so fast she was almost out of breath.

Bobby looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Hun, maybe you should talk to Lilly about this one."

"You're probably right," said Miley. When Lilly, dressed as Lola, got into the car, Miley told her the truth.

"You and OLIVER! Oh my god! How could you not tell me that today? And I can't believe RILEY MOORE asked you to the dance."

Miley sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Lilly, I just didn't know what to do. And I still don't."

"You're going with Riley, aren't you? Because, come on. He's cuter than Oliver, and you and Oliver are just friends anyways. Right?"

"Yeah…I guess so." Said Miley softly.

"You and Riley will have a great time. And so will me and Johnn-ayyy!"

"I guess I"ll talk to Oliver tomorrow," said Miley.

The next day, after school, Miley called Oliver. "Oliver? Can you come over? I have to talk to you about something."

Five minutes later, Oliver walked in and sat next to Miley on the couch. "Miley…I have to talk to you about something, too."

"Um. Ok." Miley gulped. "You go first."

"I just wanted to let you know…that you're the sweetest, prettiest girl I've ever met. I've liked you since the day I first saw you. I thought I only liked Hannah Montana, but now that I know you ARE Hannah Montana, I like you twice as much as any boy could ever like any girl…because you're two people. And basically, I'm just really glad we're going to the dance together." He took a deep breath nervously.

Miley's heart dropped. There was no way she could tell Oliver she didn't want to go to the Spring Fling with him anymore. That was the kindest thing a boy had ever said to her. And that was when she realized, Oliver was who she _really_ liked- not Riley. Oliver was sweet and cute and funny, and he was the guy for her.

"So what did you have to tell me?"

"Oh…"said Miley. "Um. Just that…I think…"

"What?" asked Oliver, with his cute puppy dog face on.

"That you're perfect." Miley leaned over and kissed him, nice and slow, but bold, none the less. It was the perfect kiss, to the perfect guy.

**No, this isn't the end! More drama to come! Please review review review!**


	4. Who Told?

Lilly Truscott sighed. She was nervous about the dance. Of course she was thrilled to be asked by Johnny Collins- but she was nervous about Ashley. Amber and Ashley could be meaner than the Devil when they tried, and they had not only threatened her, but Miley.

She decided to see how Oliver was doing. She wondered how he was taking the news. She scooped up her cell and hit speed dial 2.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Oliver! How are you?"

"I'm good..how are you…"

"Fine. You seem to be taking it well."

"Taking what well?"

"That Miley's going to the dance with Riley Moore instead of you. Don't take it personally- I'm sure there are tons of girls out there who'll go with you. Elizabeth Montoya was staring at you all through History, why don't you ask her?"

"Wait a second," said Oliver. "Miley's dumping me for Riley?"

Lilly's jaw dropped. Had Miley not told him yet? "I thought she already told you, Oliver. I'm sorry."

"I have to go," he said coldly. He slammed down the phone.

"Uh ohhhh…" said Lilly to herself.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

_We don't have to go nowhere, that's not what I want- Baby It's You, You don't have to buy nothing, that's not what I want- Baby It's Youuuu, It's not what I want, I know you got a lot, no matter what you do,_

"Hello?" said Miley as she flipped open her cell.

"It's Oliver."

"Hi," she said softly. Things had been awkward between them since the kiss.

"Did you plan on telling me you were dumping me for that airhead Riley?"

"_What?"_ Miley couldn't believe her ears!

"Lilly told me all about it, so don't play dumb. I can't believe you would do this to me."

"Oliver, wait! Riley asked me too, and then I was only _thinking_ of dumping you! But I made up my mind! I chose you!"

"So you were thinking of dumping me? Gee, that's much better. Just forget it, Miley." And with that, he slammed down the phone again.

Miley stared at her cell phone. She couldn't believe it.

The house phone rang, and her dad ran in to pick it up. "Hello?" Then he put it down. "Lilly alert in 3,2,1…"

Lilly skateboarded on in. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry."

"What's she sorry for, Miles?" asked Mr. Stewert, but when he saw his daughter's stony expression, he left the room.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" said Lilly. She sat down on the sofa next to Miley. "I thought you had told him!"

"Well, I didn't. I changed my mind. I'm going with Oliver. I actually like him, Lilly. A lot. I _kissed_ him last night."

"Oh My Gawd!" screamed Lilly.

"Yeah. I guess I'll go with Riley, but I feel like such a jerk."

"_I'm_ the jerk Miley. I really am sorry."

"It's okay," said Miley with a sad smile. "I didn't tell Riley Moore I wasn't going with him yet, so I guess I will."

"We'll have fun together," promised Lilly. "And Oliver will be over it before you know it."

"I hope so," sighed Miley.

……………………………………………………………………………………

"Our plan is working perfectly," said Ashley evily. "That hillbilly won't know what hit her!"

"Guh-_rate_ idea, getting Miley instead of Lilly. Both losers will be crused." Replied Ashley.

"Aw, too bad," they both said sarcastically at the same time."

"Ooooooooooh, tsssss."

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep reviewing! Flames are ok too! I hope you notice how each chapter name is a play off a Hannah montana song...ooh clever lol...**


	5. I've Got Nerves

"Miley, you look nervous!" said Lilly to Miley. They were at Miley's house, in the Hannah closet, getting ready for the Spring Fling. Johnny and Riley would pick them up there in only a few minutes.

"I am," said Miley. She wore a gorgeous red dress with silver designs, and Lilly was in a blue halter dress. "What am I supposed to say to a guy like Riley Moore? What if we don't have anything to talk about?"

"Don't worry," Lilly said. "You'll be fine. You're not still mad…are you?"

"No," said Miley softly. "Just sad. I…I really liked him Lilly."

"I'm sorry," whispered Lilly.

"It's OK," said Miley, regaining composure. "Whatever. I heard he asked Elizabeth anyways."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Miley and Lilly bounded downstairs to answer it. There stood Riley and Johnny, looking pretty hott in suits.

"Picture time," announced Jackson, walking into the kitchen.

"Jackoooon," sighed Robbie. "Last time I trusted you with the camera, we winded up with pictures of Miley's teeth and my feet."

"It'll be fine!" cried out Jackson.

Miley embarrassedly looked towards Riley. "Sorry. My family is so embarrassing."

"It's cool." He said, sounding bored. She looked over at Johnny and Lilly. Her best friend's eyes were shining as Johnny slipped a blue corsage onto her wrist. They looked so perfect, like a commercial for dresses or something. So naturally cute. She had no idea what to say when Riley put a red corsage on _her_ wrist. She knew her eyes weren't shining like Lilly's. She pictured Oliver slipping a corsage on her wrist, which instantly put a smile on her face. That helped a little.

After standing for stiff pictures, they were off to the dance. It was so cool that Johnny Collins already had his license. Lilly and Johnny chatted about school and sports teams the whole way there, while after Riley lamely asked Miley how she was and Miley answered fine, she stared out the window. She imagined Oliver in the car with her. They'd be laughing and having an awesome time. Instead they sat like two foreign people on an arranged date.

The Spring Fling was dark and loud. Streamers hung from the ceiling, and a huge glittery banner read "Spring Fling 2006". Miley looked over and saw Oliver and Elizabeth, laughing and chatting.

Johnny pulled a giggling Lilly onto the dance floor.

"Well, come on," said Riley, as he pulled Miley out, too.

They danced for a while, but her heart wasn't in it. After about 20 minutes, Riley told Miley he had to go to the bathroom, but he'd be right back. He left her standing by the punch bowl, tired and bored.

"Cheer up, Miley," said Lilly, as she ran over to Miley. "Try and have fun!"

"I am," she said, putting on a fake smile.

Lilly laughed. "Come dance with _me_." She dragged Miley out onto the dance floor, where the Cha Cha Slide was going on.

Oliver looked out into the crowd. He saw Lilly and Miley cracking up, doing the cha cha slide. Elizabeth was off giggling and flipping her hair with her friends. Miley looked absolutely beautiful.

He sighed, got up, and wandered out into the hallway. He wasn't having any fun. He had planned on spending this night with Miley Stewert, the girl of his dreams.

All of a sudden, he heard a voice say, "The plan's going perfect. Thanks for helping us out."

He stuck his head into the janitor closet, where the voice was coming from, and couldn't believe his eyes.

**Cliffhanger ending! Next chapter will be the end, but I'm considering making a sequal. I'd like a total of 30 reviews before I post again. Tell me what you think about a sequal! REVIEW!**


	6. Pumpin up the Dance

There stood Ashley in a cute pink skirt-and-sweater set, with her arms wrapped around…RILEY!

"It was the perfect way to get hillbilly back for standing up for her loser of a friend. Just slow dance with her, and then dump her in front of EVERYONE."

Oliver's jaw dropped. He couldn't let them do that to Miley!

"And then I get what you promised me," asked Riley slyly.

"Of course," whispered Ashley. Her lips connected with Riley, as they leaned back against the wall.

Oliver couldn't believe it. He needed Miley to know that Riley had only gone out with her to dump her in front of everyone, because Ashley and Amber had asked him too. But there was no way she'd believe him if he told her- she needed to see it herself!

Meanwhile, Riley and Ashley were full fledged making out. Ashley was chanting his name into his ear, and Riley moaned and kissed deeper.

Silently, Oliver whipped out his cell phone. He quickly typed out a message to Miley: come 2 the janitor's closet ASAP- have 2 talk 2 u.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

_Boo-deep. Boo-deep. Boo-deep._

Miley opened up her handbag and flipped open her cell phone. She was bored out of her mind- where was Riley?

"Did you get a text message?" yelled Lilly over the noise. They were getting some punch, but it was still incredibly noisy.

"Yeah," yelled Miley. "From Oliver! He needs to talk to me at the janitor's closet- maybe he's forgiven me!"

"Do you want me to come?" shouted Lilly.

"No, I better do this alone. Be right back," bellowed Miley. She put her cell back in her bag and ducked out of the gym. She quickly walked down to the janitor's closet, her heels click-clacking on the hallway floors.

Miley whipped open the door to the janitor's closet- and gasped. Standing there, making out, were Riley, the vest of his suit unbuttoned and his hair all screwed up, and Ashley, standing there in her skirt and a black and red lace bra. They immediately separated as soon as they saw Miley.

"How could you do this to me," she whispered.

"Miley! It's not what you think!" insisted Riley. The only thing running through his head was, _Keep up the plan. If I don't, Miley will tell the entire student body I'm a jerk, and Ashley won't give me more of what I was just getting!_

"Oh yeah?" challenged Miley. "Then what was it?"

"She tricked me into coming here because she said she needed to tell me something important, but then she started kissing me! She just wanted to get back at you for standing up for Truscott!"

"Oh, shut up," sighed Ashley as she tugged her shirt back on. "The jig is up. Riley wants me just as much as I want him."

"Like I'm going to believe you over Riley?" Miley walked over to Riley and he slid his arms around her.

"No, Miley. For once in her life, Ashleys telling the truth." Oliver stepped out of the shadows.

"Oliver?" gasped Miley. "You tricked me into coming in here?"

"I knew you wouldn't believe me if I told you! Look, Miley. Ashley convinced Riley to ask you to the dance so that he'd dump you at the end in front of everyone. She wanted you to be embarrassed, as revenge."

"C'mon, baby," said Riley. "Do you really think I'd do that to you?"

"I don't believe you," said Miley to Oliver. His head dropped. "Ashley _made_ Riley kiss him."

"Oh. My God," said Ashley exasperatedly. "Honestly Stewart. I don't like you, and you don't like me. But you're even stupider than I thought if you're going to believe this boy you barely know, who you caught making out with a different girl, over your best friend, a guy who actually really, really, likes you, although I have no idea why he does? Think about it." And with that, Ashley left the closet and returned to the dance.

Miley sighed. If Ashley was starting to make sense than her, things had to be screwed up.

"C'mon, baby girl. Let's get back to the dance." Said Riley.

Miley looked down at her shoes. This whole night had been one big mistake- and she planned on fixing it. She looked up into Riley's eyes.

"No," she said boldly.

"What did you just say to me?"

"I'm pretty sure," Oliver said coldly, "that she said 'No'. So leave her alone."

"Whatever," mumbled Riley, after looking back and forth from Miley to Oliver. "I'm outta here."

A silence followed his leave, and then Oliver walked out. Miley chased after him.

"Oliver!" She called out, as he entered the gym. She ran in and grabbed him by his collar. A Hannah Montana song, "This Is The Life," was playing, and tons of couples were slow dancing.

"What." He said angrily. "What could you possibly have to say to me right now."

"I'm sorry, Oliver," said Miley quietly. "I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for even considering ditching you for that sleazebag, and I'm sorry for not believing you. I may be a jerk and a bad friend, but I'm also a girl who likes you. A lot. Is there anyway we can just start over?"

Oliver looked into the eyes of this girl, this girl who he loved with his whole heart, who he wanted in every way, who had charmed him and disappointed him. "Let's dance," he whispered as he slid his arms around her waist. They slowly rocked back and forth to the music, their eyes connecting magnetically.

_This Is The Life, Hold On Tight…_

Riley Moore sat by the punch table, lame and alone. Ashley was off charming some other guy. Well, maybe she'd take her top off for him again some other day.

_This Is The Dream, It's All You Need…_

Lilly looked into Johnny's eyes and smiled with all of her body. She'd finally found it, that amazing, wonderful love, and a guy that returned it. Tonight had been perfect. But wait! She looked over to the other side of the gym and squinted. Was that Oliver and Miley, dancing? But what about Elizabeth? And Riley?

_You Never Know Where You'll Find It…_

Oliver had never been so happy, with his arms around the girl of his dreams, Miley…

_I'm gonna take my time, yeah…_

Miley blushed when she saw the way Oliver stared into her eyes. She wanted him. Things right now were…perfect. The gym was dark and romantic, and Riley The Jerk didn't even have anyone to dance with. Her and Oliver. Perfect.

_I'm still getting it rii-iight…_

Oliver leaned over and kissed her, sweet and tasty, and the perfect move, for the perfect night. It was something new, but it was fantastic, and it was connecting- connecting two people who cared about each other, and loved each other, so much, right in the middle of the dance floor.

_This Is The Life_.

Corny ending, oh well! Haha hope you liked it. REIVEW! Especially if you think I should make a sequal. I got my 30 reviews in less than 24 hours, thank you all!


End file.
